Mike and SpringTrap (One-shot)
by Dorimaro
Summary: This is my first one-shot fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review to let me know what errors I've made. Nope. I won't say a thing. See for yourself! Rated T for minor cursing.


**Author's note: Hey guys! So, this new story is an one-shot! So, once uploaded there are no more chapters! Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first one-shot. Maybe I will put all my one-shots into a book, see if you guys would love it. Also one last thing, in every one-shot I make, I will try and get to three thousand and over words.**

**(P.S. I decided to make SpringTrap female as she, in this story, is motherly) (SPOILER ALERT!)**

2015, March, 23, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. (Burnt)

SpringTrap woke up with a groan. Slowly, she pushed a rock away from her torso. Then, she pushed away another huge rock from her left arm. Now, having access to two arms now. She then pushed away a huge rock covering her legs, from the knee cap to the toes.

SpringTrap slowly raised her feet while slowly standing up and suddenly a sharp pain came out of her left leg and she fell down with a thump.

Meanwhile, outside the burnt building. There were reporters reporting live that the building has burnt for unknown reasons. (Sorry, I didn't play the third one. It looks scarier and more complicated compared to the others.) A young reporter named Mike Schimdt just quit his job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria after a close call in night five. He still remembers it….Freddy Fazbear, standing by the metal door frame, playing that… that stupid song that he'll never forget. And not to mention those bright blue glowing eyes…seeking for his own blood. Mike fainted from this sight. Right before he fainted, he could hear faint chimes and children cheering.

But, Mike shrugged it off and immediately walked straight up to a night guard preparing to interview him.

The interview went like this:

"Hello, Mr. Brown! May I interview you?"

"Ah..sure, shoot!"

"Right! What happened in the pizzeria? Did you see someone set a fire?"

"No, I didn't see a living soul lurking around the pizzeria! I do believe that the fire was caused by the electrical equipments."  
"A very good theory, Mr. Brown! When did the fire appear?"

"I don't know! First I was sitting on my chair rebooting a failed camera system where all of a sudden, something hit the back of my head and I fell down my chair. And…that's all I could remember!"

"It's okay Mr. Brown. Don't stress yourself. You're free to leave now as the interview is over!"

"Ah! Thank you, Mr..?"

"Mr. Schmidt. Mike Schimdt."

"Yes! Yes! Mr. Schidmt. Thank you for interviewing me. I'll leave now."

As soon as Mr. Brown left. The other reporters left the burnt building and someone nudged Mike's shoulder.

"You're gonna have to go now, Schidmt! Or else our boss is gonna have our heads! Boss is so impatient, ya know?" asked a man while his hands are still on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about our grumpy boss! Here! Take this camera! I interviewed a night guard earlier. I'm gonna stay around and see if anything are edvidence of the fire!" said Mike.

"Suits me fine, Bye then! Be careful!" said his friend while walking towards a white van before the van started to drive away.

Mike glanced at the white van before it started moving and becomes smaller…smaller…and smaller that it completely disappeared.

Mike took out a flashlight that emitted a bright light and a night stick just in case the guy who set the fire was trapped in this rubble.

"Here goes nothing!" said Mike after sighing heavily. He walked slowly towards the burnt entrance and stepped onto a pile of burnt and broken concrete and rock.

"What a huge mess this is." said Mike and suddenly he looked around with his flashlight.

"Huh. Must be rodents!" said Mike but he was proven wrong when he heard a noise of rock grinding against rock and falling down this a clunk!

"Aha! I was right!" said Mike while spinning the night stick with one finger. He slowly walked towards the noise and soon he heard a noise of metal falling onto rock.

"He must be stuck, now!" murmured Mike quietly as he entered the room where the noise came from. He quickly crouched in the dark corner while slightly dimming his flashlight so he won't be discovered. Soon, he looked at the burnt wall and there was a big paper taped to it.

Mike ripped the paper out and looked at it. It was a map of the pizzeria and currently, he's in….he can't see it anymore. The map was burnt slightly. Suddenly, metal grinding metal noises were heard and soon rocks and concretes breaking noises were heard.

"Oh no, this dude is armed!" murmured Mike as he loaded his pistol. He was about to load his last bullet before it slipped and fell to the floor with a quiet clunk and rolled towards the darkness.

"Crap!" murmured Mike before he sees a golden hand extended towards Mike with the bullet in its palm.

"Thanks!" said Mike quietly before taking the bullet and loaded the gun. Then, he realized it.

"HALLUJEAH!" yelled Mike before firing a full clip into darkness. There was no sound. Suddenly, after Mike shot all six bullets. A faint noise was heard:

"Hello, children! I-I-It's-s m-me-me! S-SpringTrap-p."

"Uhh..hi?" Mike decided to play along so he can escape this nuthouse.

"Don't fool me, Mike Schidmt. I know very well who and where you are." said the faint noise.

"HAHA! TO HECK AND BACK CAUSE IM RUNNING THE HECK OUTTA HEEEREEE!" yelled Mike as he started to run but he realized a huge rock was blocking the entrance.

Metal footsteps were heard and Mike has to think fast! But, his mind was a complete blank thanks to fear. Mike turned around quickly and saw two white dots slowly coming towards Mike. Mike suddenly had an idea, Jeremy once told him that he was able to fend of Foxy by flashing the flashlight at Foxy. So, Mike grabbed for the flashlight and flipped the on and off switch with his skinny, shaking finger.

What Mike saw was a golden bunny. She was all jacked up and parts of her ears were missing and a few parts of her entire body were slightly burnt. The golden bunny wore a smile that pierced through Mike's heart.

"L-Let's play a game, Mike" said the golden bunny while keeping the same demonic smile.

"P-PLEASE DON'T K-KILL ME! I'VE ALREADY HAD A BAD TIME SURVIVING Y-YOUR FRIENDS!" yelled Mike as he reached for his night stick and curled up into a ball.

"F-Friends? I d-don't h-have any. You can be mine." said the golden bunny while her footsteps were more rapid now.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Mike while trying to make a run for it. He wished he hasn't ran as he tripped and fell as he flipped his body around, the golden bunny is now in front of him, smiling.

"There you are! Enough hide-and-seek!" said the golden bunny while extending her arms and grabbing Mike. The golden bunny was able to lift Mike up and a scream escaped Mike's mouth.

"Aww, don't cry. Don't cry, SpringTrap is here, to protect you." soothed the golden bunny while placing Mike on his shoulder while gently rubbing his back. Mike hated to admit it, but this is VERY comforting. Mike's fear was erased but it came back when Mike was pulled towards the smiling face.

"There! All better?" said the golden bunny while she gently placed Mike down and made him sit down on a rock as his legs are flat from all the fear.

SpringTrap looked up and down Mike and found out something as he kept looking down at Mike's…crotch. (Sorry guys, I had to state it out or you guys will be confused) Mike noticed this and immediately looked down. He noticed he has peed himself from all the fear.

"Oh my, It's okay! I can take care of this!" said the golden bunny confidently while going to the backstage. Mike immediately reached out into his pocket and picked up his cellphone, with shaky fingers. He dialed the numbers in his phone and sure enough, the other line picked up.

"MIKE! MIKE! ARE YOU OKAY?! GIVE ME THE SIGNAL AND I'LL CALL THE POLICE! GIVE IT TO ME! ARE YOU OKAY?!" a worried voice burst through Mike's ear drums.

"I-I'm o-okay, b-b-but-" Mike was cut off when his cellphone died.

"Oh no….no no no!" yelled Mike while tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm back!" said the golden bunny gently while carrying Mike and placing him onto her shoulder again. She carried him into the backroom and settled him down on a chipped table gently.

As SpringTrap was starting to removing Mike's wet jeans, Mike immediately shot up the table and yelled:" OH NO BUDDY! THAT'S A NO-GO ZONE!"

The golden bunny smiled and used a hand to pat Mike's head and used her palm to lay Mike back onto the table while saying:" It's okay, dear. I won't say anything." promised the golden bunny while removing the jeans and pulled out the underwear while pouring two dashes of baby power (Yes, baby power, no kidding.) and rubbed it around Mike's crotch area. SpringTrap then placed an adut-sized diaper around Mike and said:" Now, you be good and stay here, dear. I'll look for pants for you."

Mike shot up immediately while blushing madly, he forced himself not to remember where SpringTrap had touched him, but then again, he DID remember when he was young, his father did touch his crotch and put him in diapers.

Father. This word instantly popped up his blank mind while remembering the embarrassing events. "Mother…" Mike muttered as he realized SpringTrap is female from her motherly , SpringTrap entered the room once again and announced:" Here, sweetie! I found you a new pair of jeans! You can take it home."

SpringTrap quickly helped Mike put on the jeans. Luckily for Mike, the jeans were his size. Mike glanced at SpringTrap when she is done helping him wear the jeans. Mike quickly embraced the golden bunny with a hug that shocked the golden bunny, but soon extended her arms and hugged Mike too.

Since SpringTrap's endoskeleton is metal and her suit is ragged, Mike was expecting a crushing hug. But instead, her hug was so soft and…surprisingly warm. After they broke the hug, Mike leaned in front of SpringTrap's long ear and whispered:" Thank you, SpringTrap. You made me think of my long lost father…" and leaned back. All Mike saw was a smiley face plastered on SpringTrap's face.

(FLASHBACK- MIKE'S FATHER)(Based on Kung Fu Panda 2, how Po lost his mother.)

Mike crawled out of his house and saw all his village friends flying kites while running with smiley faces. Some were laughing and some were bawling their eyes out as their kite was either stuck on a tree or their kite strings snapped. Mike let out a cut coo that grabbed his father's attention and scooped the little baby up.

"Good morning, my little angel! Want to play kite?" said his father and Mike let out a cute laugh.

"Okay! We play kite after yummy-yummy breakfast, okay?" asked Mike's father while Mike made a pouty face as he was carried over to the kitchen and Mike's mother quickly came up to his father and kissed Mike's nose.

"Hello there, my little angel! Let's eat breakfast, hmm?" asked his mother sweetly while strapping the pouting baby into a baby chair while their spoon feeding session goes on.

After a nutritious breakfast, Mike's father unstrapped Mike and carried him over his shoulder while slowly and gently pat Mike's back while humming.

"Honey! Me and my son are gonna fly an awesome kite!" yelled his father while Mike heard an "Okay!" coming from the kitchen.

Mike's father put him and made him sit on the workbench while he pulled out a dusty, old kite.

"Yay! Kite!" said Mike's father while earning a cute laugh from Mike. Soon enough, it was sunset. And Mike was sitting on the soft grass while holding the kite handle. Mike's father sat beside Mike while holding onto the kite's string.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it, son?" asked his father quietly when suddenly a flaming arrow hit their kite and the kite started burning before the fire started to go down the string.

"SHOOT!" yelled Mike's father while startling the 4-years old and immediately carried Mike and running as fast as lightning to their house. As they ran down the hill, the most terrifying thing was on sight. The villagers, who were once smiling are now dead, their bodies are filled with holes and blood.

"The Japan!" murmured Mike's father before rushing to their home. After they reached home, Mike's father immediately dropped tears, seeing his wife, drenched in blood.

"M-Matilda? You-You alright, sweetie?" asked Mike's father while slowly nudging his wife's shoulder with a shaky finger. No response.

"RIGHT THERE! KILL THEM!" yelled a figure when two figure emerged from the shadows wearing Japanese soilder uniforms came charging at Mike's father with swords.

"Stay here, Mike. Don't move!" said Mike's father while slowly putting Mike down and reached for a HK-416N. Mike's father shot two shots and the two Japanese soilders are down with holes in their head.

"Let's go, my little angel!" said Mike's father while scooping him up and shooting three more shots at an incoming Japanese soilder before completely taking him down.

Mike's father jumped out a window with Mike in his hands and dashed out the village and into a snowy forest. At his right, he saw five Japanese soilders shooting at his father but missed.

Mike's father made a sharp turn before shooting behind him and kept on running. He ran and ran and ran until he found a turnip crate ready to deliver. Mike's father checked Mike's teeth which are fully grown and white.

Mike's father slowly put Mike down and covered his body area with turnips not his face so he doesn't suffocate. Mike's father turned to leave where suddenly crying was heard behind him.

He turned his head to see Mike crying. Mike's father walked over him and patted his head before saying:" Hey, hey! It's okay, Mike! I'll see you in heaven! Don't you worry, don't you worry child. See, heaven's got a plan for you!" soothed Mike's father in a very gentle voice before a Japanese soilder yelled:" SEARCH THERE AND EVERYWHERE!"

Mike's father stood up from Mike.

"Goodbye, Mike! I will look for you after killing these bastards, mmkay?" asked Mike father's and Mike cooed happily in response.

"That's my boy!" said Mike's father before giving Mike his last pat before charging straight for the Japanese soilder. But, all Mike saw was a familiar figure getting headshot and slowly falling backwards the soft snow.

Suddenly, the crate Mike was sitting in got carried up and was roughly set on a truck. Then Mike's eyes which was fixed onto the head slowly become smaller, smaller, and smaller…

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Mike was crying the whole time when he remembered the painful past while SpringTrap sat beside Mike and not saying a word.

"It's okay. Your parents may be gone. But, that doesn't affect who you are now! It is the rest of your story, dear!" spoke SpringTrap suddenly and hugged the crying man.

Mike was still crying after breaking the hug. "Thank you, SpringTrap. No one has ever been so kind to me every after my 4th birthday!" said the sniffling boy.

"You'll be alright, Mike dear." soothed the golden bunny was smiling the no-longer demonic smile.

Suddenly, Mike caught sight of a huge metal bob and some cameramen recording the reporters. Mike opened a broken window and listened closely.

"-and now coming live to you from the burnt pizzeria! Construction teams are now demolishing this pizzeria to continue developing! I'm Connie Lung from action news and wishing you a happy evening!"

Suddenly rain started to fall and Mike heard a cameraman say:" Hey, Connie! How about we record this later while we rest in the van? I mean, I can still record the footage of the demolishing team crushing this building while we shelter from this stupid rain!" explained the cameraman while the reporter answered:" Yes! That will be pleasant!" And the other cameramen and reporters quickly walked inside their own vans respectively.

"OH NO! MOTH- I MEAN, SPRINGTRAP! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" yelled Mike while grabbing SpringTrap's left arm while dashing out the building but they were too late the huge bob hit the room and unluckily for Mike, THAT'S the room they were in.

SpringTrap pushed Mike and forced herself down the checkered tile while using a hand to hold down Mike's back so he doesn't get up.

The heavy bob went over them. And Mike quickly sprang up and pulled Springtrap out of the crushed room and rushed down the hallway where suddenly SpringTrap pulled Mike into a hug and Mike soon realized why she did it as the heavy bob returned and hit SpringTrap while she threw Mike away and the heavy bob crashed SpringTrap into a wall while the heavy bob itself returned with shattered pieces of metal stuck within the bob.

Mike quickly ran out of the hole and saw the most heartbreaking thing ever. His mother, down on the ground with concrete everywhere.

Mike slowly fell onto his knees and picked up the suit. He opened the suit and inside the metal endoskeleton was all smashed up. The smile remained. Mike hugged the only half of the suit and cried bitterly.

After a while, Mike turned around and saw the pizzeria completely demolished and the demolishing crew turned their vehicles and left. Leaving the construction team to investigate the shattered pizzeria to search if anyone was stuck inside. A man around his thirties soon found Mike outside the hole and crying bitterly. He walked up over to the young interviewer where he saw Mike hugging half of an animatronic while crying bitterly.

"Hey! Are you alright? I'm sorry we destroyed your childhood!" said the man while nudging Mike's shoulder.

"Are you okay…?" asked the man again when Mike's face suddenly turned to face the man's face.

"No! NO! I'M NOT OKAY! YOU DESTROYED THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED FOR ME!" yelled Mike before breaking down into tears.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay! You can go and date a nice woman and settle down and have a happy family!" soothed the man although he had no idea what Mike was saying.

"It's not that easy, okay? No one loves me anymore! My parents! T-They're gone!" yelled Mike.

"Hey! Don't be like that! Now, stop crying and let me take you to the hospital!" said the man while carrying the man who is still holding the half of the animatronic.

"We need to get outta here as fast as we can now, man! Before this whole place goes tumbling down and we die in it!" yelled the man while dragging the man.

Sure enough, they managed to escape the room which tumbled down and onto SpringTrap's upper half.

NO! NO! NO! LET GO!" yelled Mike while the man let go and watch as Mike desperately trying pull SpringTrap out of the rubble.

"YOUNG MAN! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" yelled the man while Mike yelled back:" LIKE HECK I'M GOING TO, NO ONE LOVES ME ANYMORE!"

The man sighed as he quickly rushed to the man grabbed his arm and pulled him and luckily for the two of them, they managed to escape the pizzeria before it completely tumbled down.

"Why?! Why did you do that! My mom is in there and you separated me from her!" yelled Mike but he received a sharp slap from the man.

"I saved your life! Forget that animatronic! You have more people out there that cares for you! Stop living in the past!" said the man while dragging Mike and into his vehicle before driving off to the hospital. Mike wanted to say something but soon the world around him darkened and soon he blacked out.

"-'ll be awake soon. If not. He might be dead…"

Mike heard a voice and slowly opened his eyes and is blinded by the white light. His eyes slowly adjusted and saw a friendly smile.

"Mr. Schmidt! Glad you're awake! You've been unconscious for two days!" said the nurse while checking a board before grabbing a pen and jotting something down.

"Here's breakfast, Mr. Schimdt. After a full scan for injuries, you're free to go if you're uninjured, Mr. Schmidt." said the nurse in a calm tone while putting a tray over Mike's torso.

The tray contains plain porridge with minced onion and a spoon.

"Thanks!" Mike said with a smile and the nurse smiled back before exiting the room, leaving Mike alone.

Mike quietly eat the warm porridge with tears streaming down his cheek. Suddenly the door opened, and the man who took Mike to the hospital leaned against the door frame with arms and legs crossed and smirking.

"Any better, Mike Schidmt?" asked the man as he slowly walked over to Mike.

"I'm fine. Thank you for bringing me to the hospital, Mr?"

"Mr. Tyler! Just call me Tyler, Mike." said Tyler while the both shook hands.

"Now, the reason I came here is that two days ago, when you were unconscious, I have a master mechanic friend named, Fritz Smith. I gave him the chip you pulled out of that golden bunny and wanted him to build another model of that golden bunny. The chip will be installed so the bunny will receive all its memories so you won't be lonely anymore." explained Tyler before he got embraced to a hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH, TYLER!" yelled Mike while completely drenching Tyler's fancy sweater with his snot and tears. But, Tyler didn't mind at all.

"It's nice to help people, free of charge. By the way, I'm the new mayor of this town now. So, I've quit the demolishing crew and I've reserved a nice small house for you. I've also assigned four guards to guard your house days and nights, 24/7!" said the generous mayor with a smile.

"Thanks! But, why are you kind to me?" asked the confused young man and his answer is:" Remember Mr. Brown? He's my father. You actually made him happy when you told your friend to bring the camera back to the company. Now, everyone believes that he is an epic night guard that he survived five nights in hell."

So, the next day. Mike quickly went home by a fancy limbo also gifted by Tyler. Once he reached home, he quickly opened the door to see a familiar smile.

"Hello, sweetie!" said the golden bunny while the two embraced together in a hug.

"Thank you, mother!" Mike said while shedding a tear.

"I've prepared dinner for you, dear! Quick! Eat it before it is cold!" said SpringTrap before following Mike into the kitchen.

SpringTrap grabbed a spoon and scooped mash potatoes before spoon feeding him for the rest of the peaceful evening.

**The End.**


End file.
